Survivor
by Riddle-Gin-Riddle
Summary: Unsre Hermine is sauer auf einen ganz besonderen Blondie. gg Songfic zu Survivor von Destiny's Child. !RR!


Ich und die Songfics. Ja , ja. Heute mal zu Destiny's Child. Ich bin abwechslungsreich. Nur mit den Paarings nicht *mitwimperklimper*  
  
Das Lied ist Survivor von Destiny's Child und die Charas gehören unserer aller Herrin J. K. Rowling.*gg*  
  
Die Rechtschreibfehler einfach ignorieren*gg*  
  
Na ja jetzt viel Spaß mit...*trommelwirbel*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SURVIVOR*Tadaa*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now that you're out of my life  
  
I'm so much better  
  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
  
But I'm stronger  
  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
  
But I'm richer  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jetzt wo du entgültig weg bist geht's mir besser!  
  
Denn ich brauche dich nicht, ich bin ohne dich stärker. Und ich brauche dein Geld nicht. Ich komme ohne dich sehr gut zurecht!  
  
~*~*~  
  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
  
I laugh harder  
  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
  
Now I'm wiser  
  
Thought that I'd be helpless without you  
  
But I'm smarter  
  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
  
But I'm chillin'  
  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
  
Sold 9 million  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ich bin ohne dich sehr glücklich. Ich brauche dich nicht um mich zu behaupten. Ich bin auch ohne dich Jahrgangsbeste. SELBST IN ZAUBERTRÄNKE!!!!! Ich jammere dir nicht hinterher ich bin entspannt. Denn ich brauche dich nicht!  
  
~*~*~  
  
I'm a survivor  
  
I'm not gon' give up  
  
I'm not gon' stop  
  
I'm gon' work harder  
  
I'm a survivor  
  
I'm gonna make it  
  
I will survive  
  
Keep on surviving  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ich kann mich auch ohne dich behaupten! Ich werde nicht aufgeben! Ich werde nicht aufhören an mich zu glauben! Ich werde es schaffen dich zu vergessen. Ich werde weitermachen.  
  
~*~*~ Thought I couldn't breathe without you  
  
I'm inhaling  
  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
  
Perfect vision  
  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
  
But I'm lastin'  
  
You thought that I would die without you  
  
But I'm livin'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ich brauche dich nicht wie die Luft zum Atmen. Ohne dich sehe ich die Welt mit anderen Augen. Du dachtest wohl das ich ohne dich untergehen würde? HAHA Falsch gedacht! Ich bin besser den je. Ich werde mich nicht unterkriegen lassen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thought that I would fail without you  
  
But I'm on top  
  
Thought it would be over by now  
  
But it won't stop  
  
Thought that I would self destruct  
  
But I'm still here  
  
Even in my years to come  
  
I'm still gon' be here  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ich werde auch ohne dich die beste sein. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Den ich bin stärker und selbstbewusster als du. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Und nur damit du es weißt. Ich werde für immer hier sein.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I'm a survivor  
  
I'm not gon' give up  
  
I'm not gon' stop  
  
I'm gon' work harder  
  
I'm a survivor  
  
I'm gonna make it  
  
I will survive  
  
Keep on surviving  
  
~*~*~  
  
Du hast mich nicht zerstört. Ich werde ohne dich weiterleben. Ich werde dir nicht den gefallen tun mich umzubringen oder mich gehen zu lassen. Ich werde keine Schwäche zeigen ich werde überleben. Ich werde für immer hier bleiben.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wishin' you the best  
  
Pray that you are blessed  
  
With much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
  
(I'm better than that)  
  
I'm not gon' blast you on the radio  
  
(I'm better than that)  
  
I'm not gon' lie to you and your family yo  
  
(I'm better than that)  
  
I'm not gon' hate on you in the magazines  
  
('m better than that)  
  
I'm not gon' compromise my Christianity  
  
(I'm better than that)  
  
You know I'm not gon' dis you on the internet  
  
'Cos my mama taught me better than that  
  
~*~*~  
  
Doch ich werde diese kindischen Spiele meiner Freunde nicht weiterführen. Ich werde dich nicht mehr beleidigen, solange du es nicht tust. Ich werde nicht die wunden Punkte ausnutzen die ich kennen, solange du es nicht tust. Ich werde dich nie verletzten, solange du es nicht tust. Ich werde Kompromisse eingehen, solange du es tust Denn ich weiß es besser.  
  
~*~*~  
  
after all of the darkness and sadness  
  
Soon comes happiness  
  
If I surround myself with positive things  
  
I'll gain prosperity, yeah  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ich will nicht leugnen das es schwer wird über dich hinweg zukommen. Denn es ist schwer dich zu vergessen. Ich werde mich jedoch dir nie mehr öffnen. Ich werde dir Wiederstehen können. Keine Angst, du bist für mich gestorben.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I'm a survivor  
  
I'm not gon' give up  
  
I'm not gon' stop  
  
I'm gon' work harder  
  
I'm a survivor  
  
I'm gonna make it  
  
I will survive  
  
Keep on surviving  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paaring??  
  
Ich sags wie immer: Hermine + Draco.  
  
Bitte reviewt *büdde*  
  
Der Knopf ist da unten!!!!! 


End file.
